


Welcome In MU

by fandom_fae



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Eventual Fluff, Gen, MU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_fae/pseuds/fandom_fae
Summary: Light died, and he had expected to enter Nothingness as Ryuk had predicted, but he soon discovered that Ryuk didn't know as much about what happens after death as he claimed to.





	Welcome In MU

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this on my Wattpad account, and never published it, and I just found it again fixed some stuff about it, and yeah, I thought i'd just post it here =D  
> Also, i'll try to update as soon as possible!

Light Yagami had just been discovered as Kira by the Japanese Task Force and the SPK. He ran as fast as he could, hoping he'd still have a chance to get away, to make it out alive. He entered an old and probably abandoned warehouse, when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his upper body. "It couldn't possibly be... Am I having a heart attack?! No! No, it can't be!" He thought, "Huh?! Ryuk-!"

These were the last moments, the last thoughts, of Light Yagami's, a.k.a. Kira's life.

 

He had died by the hands, or rather the pen, of the Shinigami Ryuk. Ryuk had never felt pity for this boy, he simply wanted to be amused and as it seemed the fun was over, so Ryuk didn't see a reason to let him live.  
Also, Ryuk would have to kill him anyway one day, so why stay here and watch him rot in jail?

 

Light felt pain in his chest as he was laying on a flat, cold ground. He opened his eyes just to meet the eyes of his former archenemy. He had been dead for years and he seemed to be just as bored as Ryuk must've been in the Shinigami realm. He'd looked down on Light's body, that just appeared in front of him. He turned around and sat down in his usual weird sitting manner. Even though he was dead, he kept sitting like this.

"Oh, hello. Have you missed me?" His cold and monotone voice said.

Even though his voice seemed so unrecognisable and kind of normal, Light knew exactly who this weird voice belonged to.  
"I- I thought you were... dead?" The brunette said.

"I am. And so are you." He replied in an intense voice.

"So... This is supposed to be the afterlife?" Light wondered now, more to himself than to the person next to him.

He got an answer anyway.

"You guessed it. I think I've heard somewhere that this place is called MU."

  
"I did not talk to you." Light hissed.

"Oh, sorry." L said sarcastically.

"Anyway, you'll have to deal with me. I mean, we'll both be here for eternity." He added with a smewhat smug grin.

"I really hope that I'll discover a way to flee from here.." Light thought, "There has to be a possibility, a small one. Somewhere, somehow... Whatever it is, I'll find it!"

 

"Could you do me a favor, Light?" L then asked. "Why would I? I owe you nothing." Light sternly replied.

"Nothing? Is that so? You owe me nothing? Oh, I can't agree with you on this topic. You owe me pretty much my life." L said expresionless.He thought that was a good joke, but he obviously wasn't the best one at making jokes.

"I wasn't the one that killed you. It was Rem, not me." Light tried to defend himself.

L simply rolled his eyes.

"Sure. You didn't kill me, I know that. But, you practically forced Rem to kill me." He stated.

"Ugh, okay. It doesn't matter anyway. What favor do you want?"

"Tell me how it ended."

Light was slightly confused at first. "How what ended?" He asked.

"The Kira case." L told him, "You should remember what you did the last years."

"Oh, yeah, right. Well, umm, Near, or should I say Nate River, had tricked me. I'm sure he cheated. He's set me a trap and I was stupid enough to fall for it. That's how it ended.  And I don't even want to start telling you about all the things that idiotic Mikami did wrong. But why did you even want to know?" Light was sounding like a total drama queen.

L stared directly into his eyes. He calmly stated, "Because I am the one who started it. Of course I'd want to know how it ended. Also, you cannot imagine how boring this place is."

 

_Boring.. Boredom_... It's all started because of _boredom_. Ryuk was _bored_ , Light was _bored_ , and even L.

Boredom had started it, but you couldn't say that boredom ended it.. _Or, could you_?

 

"I hate this place.." Light hissed through his teeth.

"Can't we somehow make this end?" He kept complaining.

L looked at him. "All you have done since you are here is complain. I mean, of course, it sucks to be dead, but come on! You don't have the right to complain."

"What?!" Light nearly screamed, "Of course, I have the right to complain! It's horrible here! And I will complain as much as I want!"

"Please, stop shouting." L mumbled.

Light rolled his eyes.

L suddenly stood up and started walking away. "You're annoying me. Bye. I hope we won't meet again." He then said. He wasn't to be seen anymore soon after.

L was gone, and Light was left alone once again.

"I still hate this place." He muttered, "Ugh!"

 

 

Mello was walking around MU alone for so long now, he didn't have a clue anymore.

Far away he suddenly heard someone scream.  
"Here are other people? I'm not the only one?! Yas!" He whisper-shouted.

He started running towards that sound.

When he had arrived at the place this scream had come from, he saw Light Yagami laying on the floor. Of course, he didn't know it was Light Yagami.

"Well, I'd rather spend eternity with this guy, than alone." Mello hesitatingly thought.

He shrugged all of his denying thoughts off, and tried to get Light's attention by tapping on his shoulder.

Light opened his eyes again.

"What? Wait... who are you? I think I've seen you before." Light mumbled more to himself than to the one standing in front of him.

"I don't know if we ever met, but that doesn't matter, because we will spend time together." Mello demanded.

"Umm, no..?" Light responded.

"I am not going to spend eternity alone. We'll spend eternity together... that is, unless I find someone that I'd rather be with. Understood?!"

Light was a bit frightened by him. Being so overwhelmed that someone like that would manage to scare him, he couldn't do anything but nod.

"Good." Mello grinned. "Anyway.." Mello trailed off, "I think we should get to know each other better. I am Mello—"

"Mello?!" Light screamed, "Like in L's successor?!"

"Umm, yes... Why?" Mello wondered. He quietly added "This guy's even more insane than B.."

Light listened up. "Who's B?" He asked.

"Shit. He heard me." Mello thought. "Do you really wanna know?" He asked.

"Yes. Otherwise I would not have asked."

"Ugh. Ok, I'll explain. He was supposed to be one of L's successors, but he's gone crazy, and went on a killing spree in L.A. Maybe you've heard of his case. You know, the Los Angeles B.B. murder cases?"

"Well, I think I could have."

Mello realized that he still didn't know who this guy was. "You haven't told me your name yet, by the way." Mello hinted.

"Oh, it's Light Yagami."

Mello's eyes widened for a split second. Then, he grinned. "I'll give you a nickname. How about... 'Kira'?"

Mello didn't get a response.

"Come on! That was funny! Hey! Hey— Why are going?! Where the fuck do you think you're going?!? Wait for me!" Mello screamed. Light was already gone when Mello wanted to follow him.

"Ugh. And... I'm alone again!"

Mello just stood there, wondering what he should do now.

"Ugh! How is it possible to be so bored! I'd rather spend my time with Near, than alone!" He shouted, hoping that someone would hear him, and well, follow the sound like he did earlier.

As nothing happened, Mello started to think. "If Light Yagami is also here, maybe there are others.. Maybe L, or B, or... Matt! Yas! Maybe I'll be able to find him!" Mello's mood brightened immediately. He ran off to look for his friend.

"Matt! Are you here? Can you hear me?" Mello shouted repeatedly.

  
"How am I supposed to find him like that?!" He asked himself quietly.

"Who are you even looking for?" Someone suddenly asked, and startled Mello. "Huh?! Who's there?" Mello asked, as he turned around, only to find someone who looked suspiciously like B.

"Beyond? Hi! Why did you die?" He immediately asked. He would've never thought that could be L, even though he himself couldn't be sure why.

"I am not B. I'm L. Still want to know why I died?"

"Yes! And, how dare you just die?!"

"That sounds as if you think I did it on purpose.. In case that's really what you thought, I did not die on purpose. I was killed by a Shinigami." L told him, "Anyway, back to my first question; Who are you looking for?"

"Matt."

"Mhm. By the way, how did you die?"

"Kira. Kinda at least... actually it was Kiyomi Takada. I think she saw my name, and wrote it down.. Afterwards she died in a fire! Ha!"

"I don't know what's so funny about that, and I don't know what Kiyomi Takada has to do with Kira, other that she dated him once, I mean, but okay. Now, let's start looking for Matt, alright?" L asked as Mello nodded.

 

  
"Ok, ok. But are you sure he's dead? I mean, good, we have an eternity to look for him, but I still don't want to look for someone who could still be alive. You know, we wouldn't wanna waste our time, right?"

He asked. "No, of course we wouldn't wanna waste our time. I mean, it's not as if we have an eternity to do whatever we want.." Matt answered.

"Ok, ok. You're right.. But still. I mean, it'd get boring, wouldn't it? Also, you should be happy that I even said I'd help you." B replied, "Just saying, Matt..."

They were wandering around MU for quite some time now.

"Hey, you know what'd be funny?" B said.

"No.. what?" Matt asked, while not really listening to Beyond.

"Imagine if L and Mello would looking for us right now! That'd be hilarious, wouldn't it?" "Yeah. So funny." Matt said absent mindedly.

"Oh c'mon! It was funny!" B complained.

"Yes, it is funny. But very unlikely."

"Ugh. Do you really think I didn't know that?!" B said as he rolled his eyes. "You're really boring."

B was getting rather annoyed the longer they were looking for Mello, Matt was just beginning to wonder if Mello even died, because he just couldn't know for sure...

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it! :)


End file.
